Our Love Abounding
by Alec Dunmore
Summary: For Robert's birthday, Alec and Magnus take their children to Alicante for the first time in years.
It was a pleasant morning in Brooklyn. The loft was illuminated by bright sunlight, softened by the sheer white curtains. A catchy pop tune was playing out of giant speakers. The entertainment system was high-end, and along with the large-screen TV, took up almost an entire wall of the living room. It was one of Magnus' impulse buys, though he had argued that it had been a worthwhile investment – especially when he needed the aid of cartoons. Sometimes Magnus genuinely wondered how the _Nephilim_ rear their children without the aid of cartoons. There may have been some grudging respect there, though Magnus was far from willing to admit it.

He whirled and twirled around the apartment, coffee in one hand and the other conducting the morning's production of spring cleaning – except it was autumn. Magnus hummed along to the music as he worked; a flick of his finger sent the cushions flying back to the couch, a wave of a hand made the toys bob their way back into the toy box in the corner. A little spin and a flick and the suspicious brown stain on the ceiling disappeared. By the end of the song, the apartment was spotless and unexpected applause. Magnus looked up to see Rafe and Max clapping excitedly, their father standing behind them looking amused. Magnus took a dramatic bow.

Max toddled over to his toy box – a big fire-engine red chest that had been a gift from Robert – and sat down beside it. Magnus shrugged and walked over to pet him gently on the head.

Magnus straightened when a shadow caught the corner of his eye. He moved over to the window and saw a man, dressed in what he assumed to be the latest absurd mundane trend, leaning against the lamp post across the street. The man waved at him.

"What are you looking at?"

Magnus turned his head to look at Alec who was standing by the dinner table and staring at the ceiling.

"There is a man staring at me from across the street," Magnus said. "Why are you staring at the ceiling, my love?"

"You got that stain out." Alec shrugged and walked over to Magnus, wrapping his arms around the warlock's waist. Magnus smiled when Alec kissed him. "What was it anyway?"

"Bolognese, I think." Bolognese that was now staining the ceiling of Jace's bedroom at the Institute, but Alec didn't need to know that. Clary would understand.

"So where's this man of yours?" Alec teased as he looked over Magnus' shoulder.

Magnus turned and caught a glimpse of the back of the man's head just as he disappeared out of view. "I guess he saw the competition and changed his mind."

Alec chuckled. "Smart man."

"Dad, why can't we bring Chairman Meow?" Rafe stood on the couch with Chairman Meow upside down in his arms. At the mention of his favourite cat, Max scrambled to his feet and joined his brother, both sets of pleading eyes set firmly on their parents.

"Because," Alec leaned over and plucked Chairman meow from his eldest son, turned him the right way up and gave him back. "Chairman Meow is staying behind to guard all your toys."

"But–"

"No buts."

"Papa–"

"Listen to your father."

Rafe's gaze dropped to the floor. "Okay," he said sadly.

"We'll only be gone for two nights." Alec pulled Rafe to him and bent over to kiss the top of his head. "You can tell him everything you did with Grandpa when you get back."

Rafe brightened at the thought. Max on the other hand had already lost interest. He had his favourite hand-carved wooden train that Alec had given him for his birthday and was scooting around the room making choo-choo noises.

Magnus chuckled and ruffled Max's hair when he chugged by. "Ready to go my little blueberry?" He grinned at the eagerness of Max's nod. "Well–" he side-eyed Alec who was frowning at the small mound of bags next to the front door with suspicion. "At least some of us are excited," he muttered under his breath. Magnus walked over to his husband's side and drew him close.

Alec bent down and prodded Max's bag with his finger. It was canary yellow and was jutting out at strange angles. He sighed tiredly and said, "He's filled it with toys again, hasn't he?"

"Hmm." Magnus squeezed Alec's shoulder, not entirely surprised by how tense it was. Alec had been worried about taking the children to Alicante, and Max replacing all his clothes with his toys wasn't helping with his father's uneasiness. Magnus waved his had at the offending bag; it deflated for a moment and then refilled in a flourish of blue sparks. "There, all packed."

Alec sighed.

"How many excuses have you thought up to get out of this?" Magnus asked, running his hand tenderly through Alec's hair.

Alec flashed a rueful smile. "A few, but they all end up with two disappointed kids and one very disappointed Inquisitor. Not the best plan."

Magnus angled Alec's face towards him and they shared a brief kiss. "You worry too much, my love. We'll only be there for two nights, and the children will be with their grandfather every minute of the day. No one would dare speak a word against the Inquisitor's grandchildren in public." Alec deflated in his arms.

"You're right," Alec sighed. Their lips brushed once more before Alec managed a reluctant smile. "We should go before Max takes all his toys out again." They both turned to their youngest son was still making choo-choo noises with his train.

Magnus laughed. "Come along you two. Time to go," he called. Rafe skipped to Magnus' side while Max tottered over to Alec and demanded to be picked up. Magnus smirked. "You spoil him," he said teasingly. Max and Alec shared a look, then stuck out their tongues at Magnus.

Magnus shook his head. He clapped his hands together then waved them through the air in an intricate pattern. The front door began to collapse in on itself and a portal stood in its place.

Alec and Max stepped through the portal first, Max looking back at them with a wave just before they disappeared. Magnus chuckled. He looked to Rafe and asked, "Ready?"

Rafe nodded and together they stepped through.

\- x -

As excited as the children were to portal into Alicante for the very first time, the journey was otherwise uneventful. The Gard greeted them with an eery silence; the courtyard was empty save the sentries standing guard. They quickly made their way through the fortress, passing the stone warrior angels that flanked the _adamas_ gate and out into broad daylight.

Standing atop Gard hill, they paused to let Max and Rafe take their first real glimpse of _Alicante_ , the venerated City of Glass. Despite Magnus' own reluctance to return, he couldn't deny the etherial beauty of the city with it's demon towers standing tall and glistening brightly in the sunlight.

"Dad, what are those?" Rafe tugged on Alec's shirt and pointed up at the gleaming spires before them.

"Those are the demon towers," Alec said. "They help protect the city from demons. They even light up in different colours to send warnings across the city."

"Like a big traffic light?" Rafe continued to stare in wonder.

Magnus chuckled. "Something like that." He looked down to his youngest son and grinned. Unlike his brother, Max had little to no interest other than making the wheels of his train turn against the paved stone.

There were more people going about their day when they descended into the plaza, earning their family more attention than they were used to; Max especially stood out with his lively shade of navy blue skin against _Alicante's_ honey-coloured buildings. The children were oblivious to the stares however, their attention completely arrested by the arresting statute of Raziel standing at the heart of the square.

"Papa, he's big," Max said. He held up his toy train, squinting, as if to compare the difference.

Magnus hummed. "Your Uncle Simon swears he made the angel laugh once," he said, recalling their adventures all those years ago. "You should ask him." Beside him, Alec chuckled.

"Magnus, what are you doing here?"

Catarina Loss stood a few paces away, her loose ivory hair fluttering in the wind.

"Catarina," Magnus said brightly. "What brings you to this charming city?"

"I could ask the same of you." Catarina smiled at Alec and waved at the boys. "I have a meeting with Vivianne Penhallow."

"Are you teaching another semester at the Academy?" Alec asked. "I'm sure the Scholomance would hate to lose you."

"Possibly." Catarina replied. "Vivianne can be oddly persuasive when she wants to be."

"Dad, what's that? Can we go see the Accords Hall?" Rafe asked. Max chorused after him, both tugging relentlessly on Alec's arms.

"Alright, alright. Let's go." Alec left their bags behind and with a flash of a smile to Catarina, he took the kids by the hand whisked them off across the courtyard.

Magnus followed his family with his eyes, watching as Max and Rafe pointed at every little thing that caught their attention. Alec was being dragged back and forth but he wore a happy smile that warmed Magnus' heart. This was his life now, his family. In all his wildest dreams, he never thought he could be this happy.

"You're smiling to yourself," Catarina said.

Magnus side-eyed his old friend as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "So are you."

Catarina chuckled. "I suppose it's hard not to when you see someone so happy."

Alec was laughing now, Max in one arm rolling his little train back and forth across Alec's shoulder. Magnus could see Max's little mouth contorted into an 'o' as he made his choo-choo noises. Alec held Rafe by his other hand, father and son wrapped in discussion.

"You never did say why you're all here," Catarina prompted, her brows curiously raised.

"They're here to visit their grandfather," Magnus said. "It's Robert's birthday. He's having a party."

Thin, white brows shot to the sky. "Robert Lightwood is having a birthday party?" Catarina was at a loss for words.

Magnus chuckled. "I suppose when you live long enough, you see all sorts of things."

They shared a laugh. Magnus lifted his head to the sky, enjoying the feel of the sun against his skin. He lost himself in the gentle breeze and the sound of water splashing against stone from the nearby canals.

There was an unpleasant change in the air. He opened his eyes to see Catarina frowning at something across the square. He followed her gaze and tensed; an older shadowhunter was standing in front of Alec and the children. His dark hair waved in the wind and he was tall – though not quite as tall as Alec and next to Alec's firm stature, the man's wiry frame almost looked frail. Magnus recognised him. Lazlo Balogh, head of the Budapest Institute.

Magnus swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth; Lazlo had been a strong dissenting voice in the Clave against their adoption of Rafe. Neither he nor Alec were particularly fond of the man.

"Magnus." Catarina warned but Magnus had already left her side. He crossed the square with determined strides, forcing himself not to run. His eyes narrowed on Alec and Lazlo.

Alec had what Simon called his poker face on – the perfect diplomatic facade Alec had perfected over the years working with Alliance and the Clave. But Magnus could read his husband like no one else could and Alec's posture, one hand clenched in a fist behind his back, a slight twitch in his jaw were all signs that Alec was currently holding himself back from inflicting bodily harm.

"–the Clan leaders have all pledged to work with the local Institutes," Magnus heard Alec say as he approached.

Lazlo looked unimpressed. "So they say. It seems your little project is faring better than expected. Though I suppose if anyone were to do it, it would be you." Lazlo turned his head to Max, his face scrunched up as if he was smelling something unpleasant. Alec's fist was almost white. Magnus stopped himself from leaping the last few steps to Alec's side.

"Balogh," Magnus greeted blandly, moving to Alec's side. Rafe stood between them while Max – completely uninterested in what was going on – played with his train on Alec's shoulder. "A pleasure to see you again," he said, discreetly pressing his palm against the small of Alec's back.

Lazlo smiled. Magnus thought it made him look like a toad.

"Magnus Bane. I wasn't aware that a Council meeting had been called."

"Oh, we're here on a little family holiday," Magnus said. "It's been a while since the children had set their sights on the City of Glass."

"I see." Lazlo's eyes shifted from Magnus to Alec, and then down to Rafe. "The Clave will be interested to know how young–"

"Rafael," Alec said tightly.

"Ah yes, young Rafael. The Clave will be very interested in his progress. It's the first time we've ever allowed a Shadowhunter to be raised by such an," Lazlo paused for brief moment, " _unconventional_ family." Lazlo's voice was dripping in disapproval.

"The Institute's tutors were appointed by the Clave," Alec said with a shrug. "If you want to know how well he's doing, you're more than welcome to ask them."

"Perhaps," Lazlo replied, unperturbed. He was focused on Rafe.

Rafe was plastered to Alec's side, returning Lazlo's scrutinising gaze with a glare of his own. Magnus felt just a little bit proud.

"And as for his well-being," Magnus said, ruffling Rafe's hair. "Happy and healthy as a peach."

"Papa," Rafe whined as he squirmed out of reach. They grinned at each other.

Magnus swallowed a laugh when Max held out his train to Lazlo.

"Do you want to play with my train?" Max asked with the pure innocence of a child. There was a briefly shared moment of wide eyes and stifled laughter and then, without so much as a backwards glance at the stunned Shadowhunter, Max returned to rolling his wooden toy along Alec's shoulder.

Lazlo made a face – a mix of derision and distaste as if being addressed by a small warlock child had been a grave insult – that made Magnus' insides coil with anger.

"We should get going. My father's expecting us." Alec nodded his farewell and took Rafe's hand before Lazlo said Alec's name.

"A quick word before you go if you don't mind – in private." Lazlo's eyes flicked to Magnus and back.

Alec sighed as he shared a look with Magnus. Neither of them wanted to cause a scene.

"Alright," Alec finally said. Max looked confused when Alec handed him to Magnus. Rafe remained plastered to Alec's side. Alec bent down on one knee and smiled at his son. "Go with Papa, I'll be right behind you. Okay?"

Rafe glanced up at Lazlo defiantly before nodding. He lurched forward to give Alec a quick hug and then dashed to Magnus' side.

"Don't be long," Magnus said lightly. "You know how crabby Robert gets when we're late." Magnus took Rafe by the hand and lead them back to Catarina. Rafe kept his gaze locked on Alec the entire way.

"Lazlo Balogh," Catarina said. "The man looks like he's never known a day's happiness."

"Perhaps he's asking Alexander for tips," Magnus said brightly.

"Dad's coming!" Rafe tugged on Magnus' hand. Magnus turned to see Alec heading back towards them, exhaustion smeared over his face. "And so he is."

"I hope he didn't say anything rude," Catarina said, turning to Alec with a sympathetic smile. "Lazlo can be maddening to the most patient of souls."

Magnus hummed. "He's quite the unpleasant man." Max began to squirm in Magnus' arms. "Though I suppose we should be thankful for small miracles. He didn't say anything that was too upsetting," he said before setting Max on the ground.

Alec snorted, muttering something obscene under his breath.

"Come now," Magnus harped on. "We can't let him ruin our day."

Alec tipped his head back, his eyes lazily following the clouds drifting across the open sky. He took a few deep breaths then smiled. "I guess we should get going. Dad's probably waiting."

"I best be off too." Catarina said. "It was nice to see you all again."

"You're welcome to come," Alec said. "Tomorrow night, if you're not leaving straight away." He pointed his thumb at Magnus. "You're pretty much family to him."

Catarina smiled – a kind smile that reached her eyes. "Family," she said softly.

"You're also blue," Magnus said happily, his eyes on Max. "You fit right in."

Alec and Catarina laughed when Max looked up in confusion.

"I appreciate the invitation," said Catarina. "But I don't think Robert would appreciate additional distractions stealing their attention from him."

Magnus turned pensive, remembering how competitive Robert and Maryse were over their grandchildren. "Perhaps you're right. Another time then."

They waved their goodbyes and Catarina wandered off into the crowd.

"Well, time to go," Magnus said. He coaxed Max back to his feet then twirled his fingers, sending blue sparks from their tip to the bags. The bags did nothing for a moment, then began bobbing into the air, slowly orbiting Alec like Saturn's rings.

"Funny." Alec rolled his eyes and reached for Max's outstretched hand. The young warlock's eyes was glued to the ring of luggage circling them in open wonder.

"Shall we?" Magnus smiled when Rafe took his hand and together they made their way down the canal.

\- x -

They found Robert Lightwood waiting for them at the door, sitting on the landing with a great big smile. Magnus still hadn't gotten used to how different Robert was with Max and Rafe; he was kind and gentle but still had a booming voice that could carry across half the city.

"Boys!" Robert rose to his knees and flung his arms out wide, the roar of his voice spilling out into the otherwise quiet street startling the natives. Max and Rafe shot down the street at full speed and into their grandfather's arms.

Magnus couldn't help but smile at the genuine delight on Robert's face. This was the same ex-Circle member that wanted a better future by hating Downworlders; the same man that now had warlocks for a son-in-law and grandson. But twenty years was a long time for any mortal; enough time for even the proudest of men to change.

Alec stood behind Magnus – their circle of bags now orbited around them both. "Hi, Dad," he said, curling his arms around Magnus' waist. He rested his head on Magnus' shoulder and smiled fondly.

Robert looked up, his eyes dancing with laughter as Max attached himself to Robert's waist, and grinned. "Son," he turned to Magnus, "Magnus. No problems getting down here I trust."

Alec's smiled faltered.

"Nothing we couldn't handle" Magnus waved it off. He raised a brow as Rafe attempted to climb Robert from behind. "Rafe, don't strangle your grandfather." Rafe dropped to his feet but was persistent; he was on Robert's back a second later.

Magnus felt like he was being watched. He blinked and looked around, realising that the mix of Robert's boisterous laughter and the children's shouts of excitement had attracted a small crowd; there were people poking their heads out of doors and windows from the homes all along the canal, a few passers-by had paused to investigate – some wearing smiles, others less friendly.

"Let's go inside," Magnus said, linking his hand with Alec's. He waved his free hand and their ring of bags unwound and bobbed their way into the house like a snake. Magnus cut a sideways glance at his beloved. Alec was still smiling but his eyes were tense; Alec hated being at the centre of a spectacle, especially when it involved their kids. Magnus followed behind the bags, dragging Alec along with him. Robert brought up the rear, balancing Max in one arm and Rafe attached like a lemur to his left hip.

Robert let out a grunt and Max and Rafe excitedly ran past them, down the hall and into the sitting room. Robert ran after them with a playful growl. Magnus smiled. He reached out and drew small circles on the back of Alec's neck with a finger. Slowly, Alec's shoulders dropped as the tensions left him.

"Feel better?" Magnus asked. He cupped Alec's jaw with his fingers and drew him close for a kiss: gentle and reassuring.

The corner of Alec's mouth twitched. "I do now," he whispered. The stood together in silence. Alec closed his eyes and buried his face in Magnus' neck. "It shouldn't be this hard."

"No," Magnus said sadly. "It shouldn't."

"Does it get any easier?"

"You learn to live with it." Magnus said, his voice low and sad. He knew that wasn't the answer Alec wanted to hear.

"That's not–"

"I know. It's better now," Magnus said. "Better than it was a hundred years ago. Better now that we have you." Magnus felt the twitch of Alec's smile against his skin.

"You should have turned Lazlo into a chew toy, send him to Chairman Meow. I wouldn't have told anyone."

"Too many witnesses," Magnus said, though he had to admit the idea held a certain appeal. "Next time."

They shared a laugh and began to pull away before Magnus drew Alec back in with a tug of his shirt. They kissed, slow and sweet.

A particularly loud yelp broke them apart. Magnus took Alec's hand and pulled Alec with him.

The sitting room looked nothing like what Magnus remembered; the centre was now a large empty space framed by couches, coffee and end tables now lining the edges of the room. Robert was crawling around on all fours with Max on his back, who was squealing between peals of laughter. Rafe was lying spread eagle on his back in the middle of the room laughing, his eyes following his grandfather and brother as they circled.

Max waved when he rode past and Magnus buried his face in Alec's shoulder to keep from laughing. Robert had always been good with the children but to see him rolling around the floor laughing with his shrieking grandchildren – that was a sight to see.

Beside him, Magnus could see the happiness reflected in Alec; in that wide smile that Magnus knew was beginning to hurt because he had one of his own; and in the casual way he was standing, one arm braced against the doorway and the other casually slung around Magnus' waist. Just watching Alec was making the well of emotion inside him expand, threatening to burst.

When it became clear that the kids were more than willing to be left with their grandfather, Magnus stepped back, his finger tugging on the belt loop of Alec's jeans.

Magnus answered Alec's questioning look with a wink as he led them wordlessly up the stairs and into Alec's old bedroom – the bedroom that they now shared. It was spartan since Magnus hadn't yet gotten the chance to flourish the room with his usual flair. A queen-sized bed took up most of the room, and a small wardrobe and dresser stood on either side of the window.

The door had barely managed to close before Magnus slammed Alec back against it.

"Magnus," Alec warned with all the force of a light summer breeze.

Magnus' pressed his hand against the door with a quick murmur, his glowing fingers sending a shimmering wave along the walls.

"Wha–" Alec was cut off by Magnus' lips crashing against his own, a loud groan drowning his complaints.

Magnus kissed him – hard. Pouring every ounce of the need he felt earlier into his lover. Soft lips parted expertly as their bodies melted into one another. Hands gracelessly groped and felt their way beneath clothes and across exposed skin, filling the room with sounds of muffled groans and gyrating limbs.

The need for air eventually won out and Magnus buried his face in Alec's neck, trailing kisses along unruned skin.

"What did you do?" Alec asked, still panting. He knocked on the door behind him with a knuckle. "Earlier."

Magnus blew on the sensitive skin of Alec's neck and smiled toothily at Alec's shudder. "Soundproof."

"Ah." Alec cleared his throat. "H–house rules," he rasped, punctuating each word by banging his head back against the door.

Magnus breathed in Alec's scent – the scent of their shared sandalwood shampoo beneath the woodsy bouquet of the cologne Magnus had bought him.

"Soundproof," Magnus repeated himself.

"What?" Alec said stupidly.

Magnus stepped away, pulling Alec with him towards the bed. He chuckled at Alec's small whine.

 _House rules_ , Magnus repeated to himself. Perhaps having carnal relations under the same roof as Robert Lightwood with his only son was a little uncouth, but their room was soundproof and – he waved a subtle hand towards the door – locked, and Magnus wasn't going to let their much-needed alone time to go to waste. He was sure that he could convince Alec to at least _bend_ the rules. Just the one time. Or more.

\- x -

Magnus was humming a tune as he conducted his kitchen-cleaning masterpiece. He waved his arms around theatrically, a bounce in his step as he twirled around, directing the plates to scrub, rinse and dry, the cutlery to reorganise neatly in the drawer, the kitchen rag to wipe the stove and countertops.

"When did Max learn to shoot like that?"

Magnus turned to see Robert bringing in the last of the glasses. "Leave them," he said, pointing at the glasses with one of his ringed fingers. They bobbed in the air and floated into the sink. "He is his father's son." Magnus smirked. "You didn't really think that they would grow up without knowing their way around a bow and arrow, did you?"

"But he's so young and–" Robert frowned.

"Not quite as heavenly blessed as his brother?" Magnus offered. He smiled when Robert's face fell. "He's quite talented for his age and he does enjoy practicing with his Alexander and Rafe – when he's not too busy playing with his trains that is."

Robert laughed.

Magnus continued his little production with the wave of one hand as he opened the refrigerator door to take stock of their food supply. Finding surprisingly little in there, Magnus raised a brow at Robert, though the stout man looked unconcerned. With a shrug, Magnus twiddled his finger, nodding appreciatively as the shelves filled themselves with his family's favourite foods.

Magnus turned to find Robert frowning at the counter. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Magnus asked out of courtesy, not actually expecting Robert to ask for his council.

Robert seemed to pale slightly at the question, turning to look behind him briefly as if he was afraid to be overheard. "Alec seems stressed," Robert began, slowly. "Tense. Is he all right? Are you two–"

Magnus' mind flashed back to the feel of Alec's body above him, below him, pressed tightly against his own. Magnus blinked and briefly thanked Raziel for not having bestowed the ability to read minds upon the _Nephilim_. Magnus cleared his thoughts with a shake of his head. "He's only worried," Magnus told him.

"Worried?"

Magnus turned back to the sink, enchanting the sad looking sponge hiding in the corner to vigorously scrub the little burn mark by the stove.

"I'm surprised you noticed."

Robert's tone turned sharp. "Despite what you might think of–"

"I only meant with the children around," Magnus said quickly, facing Robert. He was sincere in his words. "They tend to command a lot of attention."

Robert nodded but he didn't let it go. "Well?"

Magnus sighed tiredly and pinched the bridged of his nose. "Alexander and I are fine. He's just–" Magnus leaned against the refrigerator as he paused to consider his words, "worried and overprotective. Alicante hasn't always been kind to our family."

"Something happened this morning." It wasn't a question.

Magnus plucked an apple from the fruit basket sitting beside the fridge and flicked it into air with a hum. It landed on Magnus' finger like a spinning top. "Nothing too terrible," Magnus said offhandedly. "Though if Lazlo Balogh ends up drowning in the lake tonight, well, it wouldn't be the worst thing that could happen."

"Balogh?" Robert narrowed his eyes. "What did he do?"

"Nothing but exercise his bad manners," Magnus said. When his gaze met Robert's, he returned the apple to its bowl and sighed. "Alexander worries; he worries about what others may say to Max, that the Clave could take Rafe away."

"Worries you don't seem to share," Robert said pointedly.

Magnus shrugged. "I worry," he said, almost sadly. "But I've lived a long time. I have lived through prejudice that Alexander has only begun to experience for himself. So you can understand that my worries are," he paused to find the right words, "not as obvious."

Magnus poured himself another glass of wine, silently offering one to Robert but he declined. "I have seen hate and atrocities that would make heaven shed tears of sorrow." Magnus' voice was low, almost broken. "My mother hung herself because of her shame and fear of me. My father tried to drown me. Max will one day learn that the world is a much more cruel a place than the little pocket we live in. One day, the world will rest its weight on his shoulders and he'll inevitably question his reason for being. He will question his own worth." Magnus drained his glassed in one go. "But he will have one thing I never did; one thing that he can never question – and that is the knowledge that he is unconditionally loved. He will grow and prosper with my love and Alexander's to guide him; he will remember the love of his grandfather, the Inquisitor who would bend to his knees to carry him on his back, he will know the love of a brother who will defend him against all that speak ill of him." Magnus paused to lean on the counter, his voice darkening. "And as for Rafe – well – the Clave will do as it pleases. But he is our son and Alexander and I will do everything within our power and use every tool at our disposal to protect him. The Clave would do well to remember that."

Magnus straightened and waved his hand after the last of the dishes were cleaned and sent the dishrags flying out the window to hang on the line outside. He turned to Robert with a raised brow, expecting some kind of reply.

Robert remained silent, his thick brows drawn together in hard concentration as he stared at Magnus. Then he relaxed, exhaling loudly. "I think I'm beginning to see what my son sees in you," he said, pausing for a moment before turning and leaving the kitchen.n.

Magnus rolled his eyes and muttered, "Well it's about time."

Robert's bark of a laugh echoed throughout the house.

\- x -

The party itself was a respectable do. There was food, wine, music, and a strangely inordinate amount of childish birthday decorations that added a nonsensical sort of charm to their little celebration.

Isabelle and Simon had been the first to arrive, a whirlwind of party balloons and streamers, glittered banners and party hats. They had also brought a cake; a giant chocolate monstrosity that they had to keep locked in one of the bedrooms to keep Max from swiping a handful or ten. Magnus had even enchanted the room to be chilly – Jace's bedroom was now their walk-in fridge.

Clary and Jace had arrived later that evening with Jace balancing an impressive stack of pizza boxes. Simon had rubbed his hands and proclaimed loudly that they couldn't have a party without pizza.

The party was in full swing once Magnus enchanted the ancient gramophone he'd found in the attic to play party tunes. The house was alive with noise; Robert, Clary and Jace were huddled around the bowl of sangria in animated discussion, each with a glass in their hand. Simon was sitting in the corner with Rafe, apparently coaching the youngster on how to properly eat pizza. Magnus hadn't been aware that there was a wrong way. In the centre of the room, beneath the hanging disco ball, which was actually a metal colander that Magnus had found underneath the sink and made colourfully luminescent, Isabelle was dancing with Max in her arms, gracefully twirling in heels that Magnus was almost sure was as high as Max's arm was long.

The sudden press of solid warmth at his back and strong arms enveloping his waist made Magnus smile. He tilted his head back and accepted the kiss Alec offered with a happy hum.

"Quite the party," Alec said, and for the first time since they had been in Alicante, his smile was carefree.

Magnus hummed in response. "It's been a while since we've thrown a party."

"The kids cramping your style, Magnus Bane?" Alec chuckled.

"Never." Magnus drew Alec back in for another chaste kiss.

"Good."

Magnus was about to pull Alec into a dance when he heard the faint knock at the door. Of course Shadowhunters didn't have doorbells – they also hardy ever threw parties with music. He pulled Alec with him to the front door on the off-chance that whoever it was would be offended by a warlock answering the Inquisitor's door.

Magnus was more surprised by the little wooden box in her hands – a gift, he thought – than he was to find Maryse standing there looking glamorously dressed up in a dark maroon dress. He motioned her in with a smile as Alec drew her into a hug.

Robert and Maryse's relationship was a conundrum to him. Publicly, they were divorced, rarely spoke to each other and whenever they did, they hardly ever agreed – at times resorting to sniping at each other like two bickering children. But with Max and Rafe, other than arguing over who had more time with them, Robert and Maryse were more or less civil – Magnus could even go so far as to say they were friendly with one another.

The noise seemed to grow as the night went on until Isabelle brought out the cake – now crowned by an abundance of candles of varying sizes and colours. Magnus laughed when he saw Max walking beside her in his immaculately pressed white shirt, holding onto her dress, his eyes locked on the cake.

The family crowded around the small table coffee table someone had pulled into the centre of the room. Magnus followed, taking his spot behind Alec, their bodies fitting together like two matching pieces of a puzzle. He rested his chin on Alec's shoulder and released a sigh of content.

Then the room grew quiet and Magnus realised they were all staring at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to play his part. He raised his eyebrows in confusion and said, "What?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes and gestured at the cake.

"You do know the angel provided you with the rune for fire. This strikes me as the perfectly opportune moment to use it."

Alec chuckled and reached up to pat Magnus on the cheek. "Darling, please."

"Oh all right." He reached out and flicked his fingers, producing a bright blue spark. The candles erupted into flame and the room collectively cheered. Magnus rolled his eyes.

Figuring he could derive some added amusement at Robert's expense, he inconspicuously twirled his finger and let his magic run its course. He wasn't going to share the fact that the candles were enchanted so they couldn't be blown out.

After a botched attempt at singing happy birthday, Magnus couldn't help but grin in anticipation when Robert bent down to blow out the candles. Magnus was confused when Robert paused to look around, and then frowned when Robert drew Max and Rafe to his side – they were going to blow out the candles together.

Magnus groaned lightly and hid his face in Alec's shoulder.

Alec's shoulder shook with silent laughter. "You didn't really think it would work, did you?" he asked, his voice soft but ringing with amusement.

Magnus merely grunted as he stealthily twirled his fingers behind his back to undo the spell, choosing to ignore the little knowing smirk on Robert's face just before the candles were blown out.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for reading. Please consider leaving a review._


End file.
